User blog:Dawnofnowhere/Kasai Chapter 1
Kasai I was taking in every detail of my new dorm since Id be living here for the next few years. I peeked behind the cherry blossom screen that hid my little computer office like area under my raised bed. The laptop was a brand new apple and my ipod sat charging on the desk. Everything was orderly. Then I turned my attention to the other side of the room, the Academy news was playing on the Tv. Madam Order the headmistress was talking all about the school and what the year was going to be like. The large black and gold pillows were scattered around the tv the red walls glowed as the sun peeked into the window the red and gold curtains were parted. I walked across the pale bamboo floor I carefully slid the stain glass door aside and walked into my bathroom the black marble tiles were warm. The large claw foot tub was hidden behind a cherry blossom screen. There was a large shower too it was a mahogany brown tile shower then there was the polished cement counter with the sink build in. The counter slopes to a slit that drains. There is a small lip the front so the water doesn’t spill onto my shoes. The mirror was large and had a black border. A chiming sound swirled around my dorm. The door! I quickly went over to the door I opened it in a rush. A pair boys stood at the threshold one in simple black shirt and black jeans he was pale with silver hair. The other in a lab coat with a pink Floyd shirt underneath and jeans. "I thought she was the fear of Fire not the quiet" the one in the lab coat said looking at the other "Please be kinder to the lady Dexter we don’t want to frighten her" the other boy responded " what’s with the Asian get up and the head piece" "she is comfortable in that and it is the style of her realm" "Excuse me" I said quietly interrupting "May I ask who you are and why you are here?" "well I wanted to know your blood type to see if I could have your liver" the boy in the pink Floyd shit said The other boy promptly hit him over the head " Sorry about him Miss he is servant of the plague doctor a oath breaker. I am servant of the guild master or a thief aka Alexander" "Thank you Dexter and Alexander" I bowed slightly "we are here to show you to the dining hall" he said with a smile "just let me slip on my shoes" I pulled on my shoes made of pure Onyx stone all my shoes had to be gems or thed burst into flames. "well aren’t you Dorothy" Dexter said "its better than lighting everything on fire" I said picking up my fan. The boys set of Down the hall Alexander was silent even when he walked Dexter chattered about organs and different illnesses. It made my skin crawl. I flicked my golden fan out and gently fanned myself to keep from throwing up from Dexter disturbing comments. Soon it lapsed into silence the only sound was the soft click when my heels touched ground. We stopped at a large steel door it had crests of all the fears. Mine was even there the red flame crown. It was patterned after my gold hair piece . "this is the dinning hall this is where you'll learn about clicks the Jester loves it here" Dexter said with coy grin I stepped through the door it was bustling with fears and servants. I had no Idea where to sit. "so where do I...." they were gone Great. I had no idea what to do. "DID YOU JUST CUT IN FRONT OF ME!" someone screamed Faster than I had time to move some one got thrown at me and we both slammed into a table. I felt extreme pain then nothing. " when will he learn if he killed her Order is going to be so mad" "is she on fire... Some one get Eat" "she’s the fear of fire dip shit!" Then someone cupped the back of my head sitting me up my eyes fluttered open. "There we go. Honey you okay" her voice floated around me "That hurt" I said lamely "no duh you bent a table" "who pissed off the Eire" "jack" There was a collective groan I rubbed my head as if trying to wipe away the pain. "I’m.... Confused" I managed to say The girl behind me rubbed my back "its okay hun Jack is the fear of greed so egotistical. And ere is the fear of anger. Jack upset ere so he got thrown.... He hit you and bounced" she gestured to a unconscious boy who had a large burn mark on his face... Did I do that? "you kind of burst into a fire ball when you got hit" she said guessing my question. "who are you?" I asked turning around trying to see who was talking Before I good there was a large crack and the girl clamped her hands on my head and yelled for help. "wh-" I tried to talk but it was excruciating "hun... Hun your skull spilt lay still please" hr voice was panicked Suddenly a pale boy with black hair and pale blue eyes loomed over me. "NO DO-" I passed out there I could hold on any longer and I feel into the blackness. * * * Category:Blog posts